El lugar más seguro
by EvenAtMyDarkest
Summary: Qué bien para Sherlock que durante su breve inconsciencia después de que la bomba estralle y lo envía caerse duro en el piso, su casera está allí para cuidarse. Tiene lugar en el inicio de "El gran juego." Una traducción de otro cuento mío.


_No hablo español como lengua nativa, y por eso por favor déjame saber si he cometido errores! Esta es una traducción de otro cuento mío, "Safest Place I Know."_

* * *

Claro, ella _deseó_ que él no hubiera pintado una cara feliz en su pared y luego la acribillado de agujeros de bala, pero, bueno… Sherlock sería Sherlock.

Después de decirle con voz muy alta que esto iría en su alquiler, empezó a bajar la escalera para organizar todos los comestibles. Pero ella estaba a mitad del camino antes de que el mundo se desmoronara alrededor de ella. Lanzó un grito y dejó caer su bolso en el paso mientras que se agarró fuertemente a la barandilla, peligrosamente cerca de caer sobre su cabeza.

Claro, el mundo todavía era entero, pero el edificio había _sacudido_ , y ella había oído un estruendo alto y el sonido de estrellarse y le parecía como una explosión.

Y claro, la próxima palabra que entró en su mente era _Sherlock_.

"¡Sherlock!" llamó, girando y apresurándose por las escaleras tan rápido como pudo—no suficientemente rápido. Entró de nuevo en el cuarto de que había salido menos que un minute antes, y era un desastre, pero no lo prestaba atención. Sus ojos se fijaron en Sherlock.

Estaba tendido en medio del suelo, boca abajo, completamente quieto. Soltó algo que era un sollozo y un grito, y corrió hacia él con total indiferencia por el dolor en su cadera. "¡Sherlock!" gritó frenéticamente, poniendo sus manos en su hombro y sacudiéndolo. Cuando eso no logró a provocar una respuesta, ella lo rodó sobre su espalda con cuidado.

Pálido, sí, siempre era pálido, pero ahora era tan blanco como la muerte, y tal vez era porque una corriente roja brillante corró estaba corriendo por un lado de su rostro. Había creado una mancha grande cerca de su fuente, porque su cara había estado en la alfombra, pero ahora estaba siguiendo un camino sinuoso a su barbilla. Ella puso una mano en el lado de su rostro.

"Sherlock," lloró, pero él no contestó.

Se apartó sus rizos oscuros, buscando la lesión, y allí estaba, justo a su línea de pelo. Una gran área estaba hinchada, con un corte pequeño pero profundo a través de ella.

Le parecía grave. Necesitaba un médico. ¿Dónde podía encontrar un médico? John acaba de irse, si _solo_ se hubiera quedado. ¿Adónde se había ido? Pues, ella no sabía; no había ningún sentido en tratar de hallarlo.

Necesitaba encontrar un teléfono. El de Sherlock estaba en su mesa de café, en su alcance. Se inclinó hacia adelante y lo tomó, pero solo lo miró desesperadamente. Había algún tipo de código requerido para usarlo, ¿no? Su teléfono fijo, entonces. Era la única opción.

"Vuelvo enseguida, Sherlock," le dijo. Él no ofreció respuesta, pero ella ignoró eso, como las lágrimas que le picaban en los ojos. Después de ponerse de pie, ella bajó las escaleras.

"999, ¿cuál es su emergencia?"

Ella ya estaba comenzando a subir los escalones de nuevo, agradeciendo al cielo que el teléfono no tuviera un cable. "Ha habido, ha habido una explosión, necesito una ambulancia, un hombre joven, está herido—"

Parecía que había sonidos de actividad en el fondo de la llamada. De repente Sra. Hudson se dio cuenta que ya podría saber sobre la explosión. Si no antes, pues, ahora sí. "Por favor mantenga la calma, señora. ¿Cuál es su dirección?"

"Baker Street, es 221b Baker Street." Dejo caerse el teléfono de su boca por un momento y se detuvo en seco como un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Después de tomar una respiración profunda, ella devolvió el teléfono a su oído y dijo **,** "Por favor, por favor ayúdale."

"Claro, señora. ¿Podría describir sus lesiones?"

Cogió el ritmo. "Tiene un bache en su cabeza, es, hay sangre pero no creo que estara sangrando tantísimo—es tan pálido, no se despierta."

"¿Ha buscado un pulso?"

"Está—Está respirando."

"Bien. ¿Fue derribado?"

Asintió, y se dio cuenta después de un momento. "Sí."

Una pausa muy breve. "¿Es lo peor?"

Ella sorbió. "Creo que sí."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?"

"34, tiene 34." Allí estaba. Ella se arrodilló a su lado.

Había un silencio breve en el teléfono, y tomó la oportunidad de ponerlo en el piso brevemente para liberar sus manos, y colocó de nuevo su cabeza en su regazo. Recogió el teléfono de nuevo, y apenas escuchó el final de la oración del operador. "¿Perdón?"

"Solo quede con él y espere a que lleguen los médicos. Estaremos allí en unos seis minutos. Quede con él, y quedaré con usted. ¿Vale?"

"Vale," dijo con voz suave.

"Déjame saber si cambia."

Ella volvió a mirar su rostro, y notó algo en el piso inmediatamente al lado de él que no había visto antes. Huellas de rojo. Horrorizada, ella extendió su mano y la colocó sobre su espalda, luego la retiró. Había sangre en sus dedos.

"¡Su espalda está sangrando también!"

"Por favor trate de mantener la calma, señora. Dígame cuán malo es."

Dejó el teléfono otra vez y giró con cuidado a Sherlock, quitándose su bata azul. La parte posterior de su camisa estaba salpicada de manchas rojas. Recuperó el teléfono y le dijo al operador, "Hay pequeñas manchas de sangre en su camisa."

"Entonces es metralla. Basado en lo que he oído, es probable que sufrió la lesión en la cabeza cuando cayó al suelo, porque fue empujado por la fuerza de la explosión. ¿Cómo es su respiración?"

Comprobó con cuidado. "Es… es regular, pero, pero un poco superficial…" Después de una pausa puso el teléfono justo en la boca de Sherlock para que el operador pudiera escuchar. Ella miró la cara de Sherlock mientras lo hacía, observando cada detalle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, su boca ligeramente abierta. Tan quieto. Tan quieto.

Se encontró colgando el teléfono y juntando su cabeza entre sus manos, inclinándose sobre él y llorando con toda la fuerza que tenía. Perdió la noción de cuántas veces había dicho su nombre.

Hubo un movimiento detrás de ella, y de repente la habitación estaba llena de al menos seis personas, tal vez más, pero en realidad no estaba contando, toda su atención todavía estaba fijada en Sherlock. Y lo estaban quitando de ella, y jalándola tiernamente a sus pies, diciéndole que todo estaría bien. Ella no podía dejar de llorar.

* * *

Iba a ser totalmente bien.

Estaba ligeramente conmocionado, pero eso no tendría efectos a largo plazo. Lograron a eliminar rápidamente toda la metralla de su espalda, e incluso dijeron que si hubiera alguna cicatriz, sería ligera, apenas perceptible, y se desvanecería con el tiempo. Nunca había estado tan aliviada en su vida como cuando entró en su habitación en el hospital después de hablar con el doctor y lo vio sentado en la cama, apareciendo solamente un poco mareado. Él le sonrió, y dijo, "Sra. Hudson."

"Oh mi cariño" se cayó de sus labios, y ella corrió a su lado, poniendo sus manos en los costados de su rostro como lo había hecho en el piso, y cubriendo su rostro con besos. Ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y él devolvió el abrazo. Ella no quería dejarlo ir, teniendo la sensación tonta de que tal vez, si solo se sostenía, podría mantenerlo a salvo.

Cuando finalmente se alejó, dejó escapar una risa aliviada y le dijo, "Has eliminado al menos cinco años de mi vida, joven."

"Dudoso. Parece que eres la única persona que puede manejarme."

No simplemente lo "manejaba." A pesar de todos sus defectos, sus partes del cuerpo con los comestibles y su tendencia de tocar el violín a las tres por la mañana, sus desastres, sus dibujos en la pared y entonces disparar sus creaciones, quería su chico loco, y no sabría qué hacer sin él.


End file.
